MOD: My Other Demon
by DiamondActor
Summary: This is a bleach fan fiction all about the Modified Souls: their origins, their story, and the uprising. Let me weave you a tale of discovery, love, betrayal, and death.
1. Chapter 1

M.O.D.: My Other Demon

Info: This is a Bleach Fan Fiction, but some events and characters will not be included/ not take place. This happens to be my first Fan Fiction. Please, leave comments to help me improve and take your imagination to the next level.

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Present Day: Seikatsu**

Forbidden. A powerful word that plagues my very existence. To be forbidden is to be cursed. Cursed with fear, greed, and death; so much death. A tear rolled down my cheek as my hand stroked the head of my beloved. Another body to add to the weight of all of my sins. We were supposed to win. What went wrong? What could we have done differently? I kissed his forehead and let him sink into the depths of the pond.

"May you rest in peace beside your children."

 **Centuries Earlier: Yushima Ōko**

"Welcome to the 12th Division, Yushima Ōko. You will be assigned to Shinigami Research and Development Institute. You will be an intern for now. You are expected to help whenever possible and if you come up with an invention submit it to the counsel for review. If you have any questions refer to your handbook." The voice recording stated when I entered the room.

"What a warm welcome." I grumbled as I set my bag down. The room was cold with its sanitized steel furniture. I sat on the bed.

"An intern? Have I really fallen so far?" I sighed. I didn't like the idea, but it did give me a chance to start over; to reinvent myself. A soft dig brought me out of my thoughts. There was a blue light leaking out of the drawer of my desk. I went over to the desk and opened the drawer. Resting within it was a tablet that said: "Please, report to Lab 768. Bring tablet". I clicked the x and picked up the tablet.

"I don't even get the evening to settle in. Division 12 is living up to the slave driver title." I exited my room and set off into the maze of hallways. I found it eerie that every hallway looked exactly like the last. If it wasn't for the numbers I passed I would assume I was walking in circles.

"765…767…768. Let's see whose home." I placed my hand on the wall sensor and the doors opened revealing vats of chemicals and odd machines hanging everywhere. Some of the machines were being worked on and the high pitched noise they gave off made me cringe.

"Are you the intern we asked for?" A man's voice shouted over the noise. I followed the voice to a heavy set man with wild white hair. He was wearing a fire proof suit and had grease smeared over much of his face.

"Yes, sir. My name is Yushima Ōko."

"Welcome to my home, Yu. My name is Saru and I'm the boss around here. Let me show you around." He stated putting down his wrench as I walked over to him. "This beauty is part of the skeleton project." The machine had a cockpit and seed to be a suit of some kind.

"What is it?" I asked as he wiped his face with a greasy rag.

"It's an exoskeleton prototype. Hollows vastly out number Shinigami and not all Shinigami can fight. This baby will allow the weaker guys a fighting chance. There are still some bugs we have to work out though." Saru smiled.

"What bugs?" I asked intrigued.

"Well, it runs off of spirit energy. Thing is it requires a ridiculous amount and usually causes the user to go into a coma for a few months after." He explained.

"What's in the Vats?" I questioned.

"It's part of the Elder Green project. The idea is to make nature your personal army. All you need to do is place a couple of drops on some nearby greenery and it will use its own energy to become a humanoid solider. Again we're trying to tackle the inequality in Hollow to Shinigami ratio. The problems that were having with that is it doesn't have enough energy to change forms let alone fight. When we tried to amplify its energy with another chemical first and then poured elder green on top it either exploded or tried to destroy the person who created it." He sighed.

"Sounds like quite the conundrum."

"Yes, it is and it's a conundrum you will be helping with. Word of advice. Keep some acid handy. If you sprinkle it on them they lose their spirit energy and revert to a dissolving pile of twigs." Saru laughed. I grimaced. I was going to be the guinea pig that got attacked by salad every day. What a wonderful way to start my new life.

Note: I know this chapter is short, but I will try to make the chapters to come longer. Please, let me know what you think in the reviews. More reviews and follows means quicker turn around time for chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I hope you will like Chapter 2. Please, review and tell me how to improve. More reviews and follows means a faster turn around time for chapters and more length per chapter. Thanks for reading.

 **M.O.D.: My Other Demon Chapter 2**

 **A Few Months Later: Yushima Ōko**

"I can't believe I got my ass handed to me by a plate of fruit salad." I grumbled as I slid into the hot spring and let my aching muscles relax.

"Sounds like you had a hard day." A voice behind me stated. I looked over my shoulder as a tired looking Akon sliding into the water.

"You look no better." I fired back.

"You try listening to those Quincy's all day. Their screams and begging wears you down after a while." He barked. "Look, can we not talk about work. I just want to relax for once." We sat in silence letting the warm water melt away our worries. We didn't need idle chatter to carry our friendship. We could sit in comfortable silence and understand every unspoken word. After an hour, Akon broke the silence.

"Is this all we'll ever be? Interns, for people who don't give a shit about our existence?"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about work." I sighed looking at the starry night sky.

"Don't you want something more than this?" He demanded.

"What I wanted was to be out in the field and eventually become a captain, but life has a way of shitting on your dreams." I growled starting to get agitated.

"Instead of adapting you give up. Is that it? You're pathetic and to think I was going to invite you to be a part of a revolution in the scientific world." Akon huffed.

"Oh, God. Here we go again. What is the grand scheme this time? You know what? I don't want to know. To think you would go so low an-"

"Come now, aren't you the least bit curious? It could lead to our ascension in the ranks and even your dream to be in the field." Akon interrupted smirking. I squirmed in the silence. I stood up and started drying myself off.

"You're a fucking asshole. You know that, right?" I spat grabbing my stuff.

"I knew you would want in. Meet me at division 12 entrance tomorrow morning. We've got to leave before sunrise or they'll make us work." Akon shouted as I stormed off.

 **The Next Day: Yushima Ōko**

I yawned as strolled down the hallway. Leave it to Akon to want to start his shenanigans, so early in the morning. I turned the corner and saw Akon leaning against the wall. He smiled when he saw me.

"I knew you couldn't deny my offer. Seems you aren't a lost cause after all." Akon laughed keeping his voice low, so we wouldn't wake anyone. Great, the sun hasn't even come up and he's already pissing me off.

"What is so important that we are skipping work?" I whispered walking over to him.

"For the answer to your question we need to take a journey outside the Seireitei and out past the borders of the soul society." He grinned. I looked at him shocked.

"Of all the idiotic things to do. You do realize that the outskirts are riddled with bandits and neither of us can fight. Not to mention going beyond the limits of the soul society is forbidden due to the limbo zone between us and the borders of hell." I fumed my voice rising.

"Rules must be broken when in pursuit of greater knowledge." Akon rebutted.

"You are clinically insane. I hope you know that."

"Come now, what's a little insanity between friends." He replied putting his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged his arm off of me.

"Let's just go before I come to my senses."

"As you wish." He bowed jokingly. Then he rushed outside leading the way to what I believed was certain doom. Should I follow him? No. Will I? Of course, that's what friends are for.


	3. Chapter 3

MOD Chapter 3

 **The edge of soul society**

As the buildings thinned to slums and field loomed on the horizon I grew nervous. We were sure to stick out with our clothes, but would we be left alone for fear of our "powers" or would we be challenged? Akon seemed oblivious to this potential danger. Did he even realize how badly this could go? How much this could further ruin our job prospects? I really wanted to punch that childish smile off his face, but I just don't have the guts. Heck, I didn't even have the guts not to meet him. I mean yeah skipping work is gutsy, but upsetting Akon… Let's just say the last person is still recovering. Not from wounds, but it's almost like they became soulless.

"You're awful quiet today, Yu." Akon stated looking at me worried.

"I'm just wondering what it is you're going to show me and what you've dragged me into." I sighed. Akon grinned in a devilish way.

"Well, I can tell you, but that would ruin the surprise."

"You know that just irritates me more. For all I know we could be walking into bandit territory." I glared at him. He just laughed and smiled more.

"Soon, the fear of bandits will be in the past. We will have the power we have always dreamed of, but not maybe the way we originally expected."

I grinded my teeth. He knew how much cryptic shit pisses me off. Every day in my lab there was a riddle or cryptic message and who ever got it right didn't have to be plant food or test dummies. I royally sucked at them. After dealing with those damn riddles day in and day out it tends to irk you if used in passing. I kept my mouth shut and kept following. I really didn't want to start a pointless argument.

After a few hours of walking and running we reached the proverbial edge of the soul society. The edge didn't look like much. It was just the last half of an open field that led into some dead woods.

"Now, most can't find the edge let alone cross it due to incantations that are set up everywhere, but The Great Akon has figured out how to disable them."

"I know you suck at incantations. You just found a hole instead didn't you." I stated.

"Can't you let a guy have dreams? Now, this area is rather weak. It is the last on the rotating fix schedule. It's due to be fixed next month, but we can move on to another area to cross when that happens. I found this hole last week when I was sent to update the schedule." He explained.

"Can't you modify the schedule, so you don't have to find a new hole?" I questioned.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I could do that." He sheepishly grinned. "Anyways, the real reason I brought you here is a few miles into the limbo zone. About half way to hell." I looked at him shocked.

"Have you been to hell?" My question was greeted with telling silence. I grabbed his shoulders. "You're crazier than a hatter. How did you make it back in one piece? They said we would be destroyed if we crossed. They say that even a hollow would be obliterated."

"I'm not going to get into it now, but let's just say I have my ways. Maybe if all goes well I'll show you." He grinned evilly. I stepped back. What was I getting myself into? Is it too late to turn back and save myself from this madness? I guess he could tell what I was thinking because at the snap of his fingers I suddenly was handcuffed to him. A thin blue chain ran from my wrist to his.

"What the hell Akon?! What is the meaning of this?" I angrily questioned.

"I'm sorry, but for the next stage of my project to work I needed a sacrifice in a sense. You were easy prey. New to the group. A loner. A failure and all around easy pickings. I befriended you for this purpose and now that we had grown so close, it was easy to make you come. If all goes well you will thank me and then we can truly be friends and partners. We will bring a new age to the soul society."

"You're bat shit crazy Akon. I trusted you. Do you seriously think I will forgive you if this mysterious plan works? I'm noting but a test dummy to you." I growled.

"You will forgive me because if it works…let's say you'll need my help."

"What if this idea fails?" I nervously asked. He shrugged.

"The medical center will have another resident soulless. I was naive then though. I didn't fully understand the depth of my project and what was needed to make it work. Don't worry I have everything set up correctly now." I tried to swallow away my sudden nausea, but fear had dried out my throat and made it painfully stick with every movement. What horrors were waiting for me? He slowly walked towards the middle of the field and a shimmering crack became visible. It was as if he was relishing in the fact I was terrified of the unknown. How could he do this? I thought we were close friends. Was I really so pathetic that someone would think I was good cannon fodder? He turned to look at me and yanked the chain towards him. I struggled, but it seemed to egg him on. He gripped the chain tighter and yanked. I was lifted off the ground and flew through the air straight towards the crack...

Note: Please let me know what you think in the reviews. More reviews and favorites equals faster turn around time for chapters and possibly more length.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Limbo Entrance**

I slid though the crack. It was as if I was being swallowed by a beast. I hit the ground with a rather painful thud followed by swearing. I stood up and brushed myself off looking at the dead, and in some places petrified, woods around me. The woods seemed to go on for quite a while. Akon walked casually though the door to this side. I glared at him.

"Now, now. You should save that anger for when you really need it." He smiled snapping his fingers and undoing the lock on the cuffs. I rubbed my wrist.

"How did you put on and take off the cuffs without uttering a word? You suck at incantations."

"It's another project I've been working on. Perfected it about six months ago right before the medical center got its first soulless. It deals with sound, machines, and our spirit energy." He explained turning over his wrist revealing a small piece of metal embedded into the skin. "A simple snap and this activates the chain embedded in me and attaches to the nearest spiritual energy available. Quite handy if I do say so myself."

"What's to stop me from walking right back though that hole in the wall?" I spat.

"Oh, go ahead and try to walk back though." He grinned. I looked at him long and hard before sprinting to the crack in the dimension. I jumped and fully expected Akon to stop me, but he didn't. Then I hit it hard. The crack thrust me back with an agonizing jolt of electricity. As I moaned in pain on the ground Akon laughed.

"Did you seriously think you could get though by charging at it?" He opened his shirt to reveal a tattoo I was familiar with from all the times at the bathhouse. "This tattoo is more than just a cool design my friend. It's a spell placed on me by my superior. It allows me to examine the edge and if needed can close cracks. However, I figured out how to make it open cracks too. Sadly, it can't make a crack…yet." I nursed my bruised ribs.

"In other words I'm stuck on this side until you deem fit." I groaned.

"Bingo. Even if you are a success and leave you will return. You'll need me and have to forgive me out of necessity." He smiled.

"I highly doubt that." I spat as he started walking.

"Come along. You don't want to stay out in the open for long here. Trust me on that fact."

I painfully sighed and followed. I didn't want to be caught off guard in a strange land. My only option was to follow the rabid rabbit though this dead wonderland.

Note: Please let me know what you think. Sorry for the short chapter. The others will be longer. More follows and reviews equal faster turn around time on chapters. I will try to update at least once a month for now (at the latest).


End file.
